Naruto: Butterfly Weapon
by Creations-Embassy
Summary: What if things were different for Naruto? What if hardly anyone even knew of his existence? What if Naruto's so-called fate was that of a weapon? What if he wasn't even a 'he'
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Butterfly Weapon

* * *

Hi guys, its Creations-Embassy here with another fanfiction! I know, I know, I haven't finished (no where near finished) my other fanfiction 'Naruto: Problematic Fox' but I got bored and decided that I would start another one. Please keep in mind that I am not abandoning my other one so please do not steal it!

As I have said many times, I'm sorry about my terrible grammar and spelling! It is late and I haven't proof read through this yet so please be patient because I shall fix it all up as soon as I can!

There is a poll available for you to vote on Naruto's pairing in this fanfic on my profile.

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Summary:**

What if things were different for Naruto? What if hardly anyone even knew of his existence? What if Naruto's so-called fate was that of a weapon? What if he wasn't even a 'he'?

* * *

** Chapter 1. My hero**

I looked up at the sky, light seeping through the thick tree's above me, I felt so small.

I could feel the soft green grass beneath me; this is my little spot, my hidey place.

This is the place I can be at peace, the place where I'm free to be me and take off my mask.

I wear a mask because it makes others around me not worry, I don't like it when people worry about me. I already get attention for being the daughter of the Forth Hokage and being the Kyuubi container.

I found out about my heritage and the nine tails when I started hearing voices inside my head, yeah, that just turned out to be Kyuubi trying to communicate with me.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I felt something land on my hand.

Looking down I saw a blue emperor butterfly resting on my bruised knuckles.

**"Naruto! The council members are waiting for you! You're going to get in trouble again if you don't go back now!"**

I jerked back in surprise making the butterfly take flight.

I peaked my head out from behind a tree looking at the small nearby clearing. Standing there were two elderly council members and the third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Jiji!" I ran out of the dense forest scratching my legs a little with the thick shrub that littered the forest floor, only for them to heal seconds later.

"Hello Naruto how have you been?" Jiji asked as I hugged onto his leg.

"Great Jiji!" I grinned up at him as he took a leaf out of my short hair.

"So this is weapon HLF?" The elderly lady looked down at me with a calculating look.

"Hai!" I almost shouted back, smiling. That's right, I'm a weapon. I am the Hidden Leaf Fox. I was given that name when I started my ninja training! Actually I never really 'started' my training, I've been doing this ever since I can remember…I got my name when I started learning Jutsu and stuff.

The two elders looked at me in disgust.

"Get her ready, she is to be enrolled into the academy next week when classes start. She may be stronger than most ninja of the leaf but she is still not Genin." With that the council members walked away out of the clearing.

"Hey Jiji, does that mean I will get to be a normal kunoichi and play with kids my age?" I looked up at Hiruzen with curiosity.

"Yes Naruto, now lets get back now, you have to get ready for tomorrow." Jiji answered with a little sadness in his voice.

I could feel happiness fill me to the rim; I could be normal, I could have friends, I could see the world outside these walls! I have been locked in this place ever since I can remember, behind the hokage wall that borders the leaf village. It is only directly connected to the leaf village by training ground forty four, the forest of death.

I am always told not to go there but I found a hole in the fence surrounding it when I was quite young. I don't see what is so dangerous about it, I mean; the abnormally huge animals that I can somehow understand are friendly to me!

I've gone to the forest of death everyday at the same time, four o'clock for the last two years. It kind of a habit now ever since one particular day that I remember clearly, not a single detail I forgot.

-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-

I watched as blood dripped down my palm, I had cut it on the fence surrounding the forest when I slipped through the sneaky hole I had found recently.

I brought my hand up to my mouth, just as I was about to start cleaning off the blood with my tongue a shimmer of light caught my eye.

Looking in the direction of the light I saw the edge of a river.

"Ah, a river!" Bringing my hand back down I began to slowly jog towards the river.

The light shone on the water's surface, it was so pretty and crystal clear. Dipping in my toe to feel the water temperature I was amazed. It felt so nice against my skin, not freezing, but it was cold and pleasurable against my bare feet.

Kneeling down I dipped my bloodied hand into the river, wincing at a light sting.

"Your hurt."

I jerked my hand out of the water, where had that voice come from?

"Hey er, are you okay?"

I whipped my head in the direction of the voice.

There stood a boy. He looked about my age but a little taller; he had black hair to match his coal black onyx eyes.

I've never seen anyone my age before!

Actually, I could probably count the amount of people I know on my fingers, not counting my parents and Kyuubi of course.

I brought my hands up to my chest, clutching my bleeding hand in the other. I could feel my heart pounding I could almost hear it.

The boy stepped forward and my heart skipped a beat making me jump.

"I'm not going to hurt you, is your hand okay? It's bleeding." The boy asked slowly leaning forward and signally to my hand.

Coming back to reality I looked down at my hand that Kyuubi didn't seem to heal as fast as usual.

I slowly nodded; I don't think I've ever been this scared…

"Here, I have some bandages on me."  
I looked up at his extended hand holding white thin cloth rolled up in a small roll.

'I wonder what they are? Is it for my hand? I would always just wait until Kyuubi healed my injuries, I've never had to use these…bandages….'

"What? Never seen a bandage before?" The boy looked at me with a small smirk.

I just stared at him, I didn't know what to do.

"Sit down, I'll put them on then." The boy said sitting down on the pebble ground signaling me to sit next to him.

I blushed and slowly complied, sitting next to him and holding my legs against my chest with my arms.

I flinched when he grabbed my injured hand; he paid no attention to my fear as he started to wrap the bandages around my small palm.

Looking away from my hand in his my eyes roamed over his face, his eyes didn't stray from my injury. His face was emotionless, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Slowly extracting my other hand from around my legs I reached out to his face, poking it with my index finger.

He looked up at me, a questioning look written on his face.

I was happy now his face had emotion. I just smiled and retracted my hand.

He seemed to brush it off as he finished wrapping up my hand.

"You should be more careful, I might not be there next time." He smiled back at me before it turned into a grin of happiness.

I giggled.

"T-thank you…." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"No problem. I have something I want to give you." He didn't stop smiling as he pulled out a Kunai with a red and white fan charm hanging from the loop at the end.

"I get lonely, I don't like it. I don't want you to go through that either, so as long as you have this with you, consider me by your side. After all you're my first real friend now! Right?" The boy held out the kunai with a unsure expression.

I took a quick breath in.

'A friend? I've never had a friend…'

I nodded then ginned back at him whilst taking the kunai and holding it to my chest.

"T-thank y-you! M-my f-f-friend!" I stuttered out as I started to cry.

"You look like a girl when you cry like that." The boy smirked at me.

"Teme." I said jokingly, wiping my tears away from my face.

-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK END-0-0-0-0-0-

I never did blame him for mistaking me as a boy; I always keep my hair short in a scruffy boy look. I like it that way after all, long hair is heavy and way too girly. I never told him I really am a girl either but I guess it's a little payback for never coming back. I never saw him again after that day. My first day meeting someone my age, and my last for another two years. But still despite my doubts, I go to that very spot at the same time every day.

**"Naruto your day dreaming again. Get out of the shower before you use all the water."**

I blinked a couple of times before I came to.

"Sorry Kyuu."

I turned off the water before grabbing my towel and getting out of the shower.

Now dressed in my PJ's I laid down on my bed in my practically empty, dark room.

After hearing the *click* of the now locked door I reached down beneath my bed. Feeling a cool metal against my fingers I pulled out the Kunai with the Uchiha symbol and held it to my forehead blunt side down.

"I found out about your clan, but I never found out about something as simple as your name…where are you, my hero, my friend? Can you do what I can't and untangle my wings?"

* * *

How was that? (Other than the grammar and spelling)

Like it? Don't like it? Tell me what you think by reviewing! I do not mind constructive criticism! I have now made a poll available for you to vote on your preference to Naruto's pairing on the top of my profile~

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT!

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I know you!**

* * *

Hi guys, its Creations-Embassy here with chapter 2 of Naruto: Butterfly Weapon! I know, I know, I haven't finished (no where near finished) my other fanfiction 'Naruto: Problematic Fox' but I got bored and decided that I would start another one. Please keep in mind that I am not abandoning my other one so please do not steal it!

As I have said many times, I'm sorry about my terrible grammar and spelling! It is late and I haven't proof read through this yet so please be patient because I shall fix it all up as soon as I can!

There is a poll available for you to vote on Naruto's pairing in this fanfic on my profile.

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Summary:**

What if things were different for Naruto? What if hardly anyone even knew of his existence? What if Naruto's so-called fate was that of a weapon? What if he wasn't even a 'he'?

* * *

**Chapter 2. I know you!**

I blinked at the sight in front of me, then I blinked again, and again.

"This is so uncool." I stared back into the mirror unimpressed.

**"Someone get me a blindfold. It's making my eyes sting." **

"I get locked up for six years of my life and when I finally get to tell the world of my existence, I'm told I have to fricken' cross dress as a DUDE? What the hell!" I clenched my fists, my eyes never leaving the mirror.

I was wearing orange shorts and blue ninja sandals, a blue T shirt and a orange sleeveless woollen vest. I hate orange and it's EVERYWHERE!

"Oh come on Naruto-chan, it's not that bad!"

"But Kurenai-saaaaaaaaaaannn..."

"It's for your own protection if your going to tell the world of your existence! It's less dangerous if you are portrayed as a boy."

"But I'm a weapon! I don't need protection! I am the protector! That is why I'm-"

*SLAP*

"Don't you dare think like that Naruto! Your not a weapon! You may be stronger than me but no matter what I see you as my little sister, not a weapon for the council! Kurenai had tears in her eyes as she held hugged me while on her knees.

Kurenai was one of the few people I knew throughout my younger years, she taught me pretty much everything I know about genjutsu and stealth.

She sees me like a little sister, but I see her as a friend. I've never really felt inferior to someone, so I don't see people as my 'nee or nii-san' but more of a sensei or friend.

The only person that I've ever really felt inferior to was THAT person.

*Sigh*

"Sorry Kurenai-san." I quietly whispered in a calm tone whilst gently placing my hand on her head as she held me. She doesn't like how the council members use me as a weapon; she's held a grudge against them ever since I was given my name, Weapon HLF. Hidden Leaf Fox.

"You should get going or you'll be late for your first day. I'm sorry about this." Kurenai got up and dusted herself off, the sadness still there in her eyes.

I nodded and made my way to the lounge room to wait for my guard. I've never seen the world outside of this place and being a weapon I could be a threat if I get out of hand.

Because of this I need a guard around me. Not to protect me, but to make sure I stand my place.

The front door glowed red as I saw the security seals deactivating and two people came in.

"Heya Jiji!" I grinned at him putting my mask firmly into place.

"Hello Naruto, this is your guard from now on. He is the ANBU captain, Inu-san."

"Hey Inu-san, nice to meet you! I'm-"

"Naruto-san. It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." I frowned as was cut off by the so-called 'Inu-san.'

**"Okay here's our plan of action! You kick him, and I'll make sure you break whatever you hit." **

I shot a look to Sarutobi the look that says 'I hate him already.'

"Now Naruto, you shouldn't take to disliking people you have just met." The hokage replied to my look.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I stared in awe as my knees started to shake beneath me. I was currently in the hokage tower staring out to the leaf village.

"It's s-s-so b-b-big! Look a-at all the p-people!" I held myself as my amazement fought off the fear of the world I've been hidden from my entire life.

Tears started to poor down my face as I saw the Hokage's faces carved into the wall that once sheltered me on the other side.

I stared at the faces, analysing every detail. My eyes landed on the face of my father. I never got to meet him but I've seen photo's and heard stories of him. That was defiantly my father up there.

"Now Naruto I know that this new environment will take some time for you to get used to so for now Inu-san will be with you at all times. For now we should head to the academy otherwise we'll be late." Sarutobi patted me on the head as I wiped the tears from my face, but still failing to stop the shaking.

To avoid all the people that I was not used to, we used shunshin to get to the academy. After Jiji signed a couple of forms at the front desk we made our way down the halls to a particular classroom door.

Inu-san was first to go in, opening the door for Jiji and I. I felt the quake in my legs return as I felt the stares on me. There were more people in this room than what I've ever met before now!

"As you can see, we have another new student today. This is Naruto, please make him feel welcome!" The sensei stated smiling at class of students in front of me.

I scanned the faces briefly until my eyes landed on a particular face that I certainly did not expect to be here.

Suddenly my fear turned into anger and frustration.

'That boy…I know him.' I thought as river of emotions started to flow inside me.

'My hero, my friend, the one that said he would cure my loneliness…'

I immediately started to shake more violently.

'I can feel the attention directed to me, it's…suffocating.'

**"Kit, calm down."**

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Naruto, you can take a seat now." Nodding, I slowly made my way to the nearest seat next to a boy with red triangle marks under his eyes and a little white puppy sitting on his lap.

**"Urgh, you had to sit next to dog breath!"**

'Sorry Kyuu it was the closest seat to the front I could get.'

**"Just don't get cooties."**

I watched as Jiji, Inu-san and my new sensei left the room to talk.

I flinched as I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

Whipping my head around to see who it was I came face-to-face with the boy next to me grinning like a idiot.

"Hi there! I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru! Nice to meet you Naruto!" The boy pointed to the dog and himself before setting back to a smile.

"Hi…." I whispered back. I really wanted to talk to that boy I met all those years ago but I have no idea what I should say...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Okay, I can do this! I know what I'm going to say! I thought about it all through third period, there's no room for mistake!'

Finding my confidence I walked over to the table where he was sitting.

"Oh hey Naruto! Want to sit with us?" Kiba shouted out to me from the table.

I shook my head in a 'no' before strolling up behind the black haired boy and tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around with a curious face.

'He doesn't remember me? Maybe he's just playing with me… Yeah that's it. I'll play along too.'

"Hi I'm Naruto!..er..what's your name?" I smiled a little looking innocent.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The boy's look didn't change.

'He's not mucking around…He doesn't remember me! He doesn't remember me! After all this! All that waiting!'

I forgot my plan as my emotions suddenly took over me.

**"This is going to get interesting!"**

"Sasuke eh?" I looked down as I began to shake in anger.

"Yeah…"

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" I screamed before punching him in the face, knocking him off the bench and into the ground making a very small crater. I didn't use full force because that probably shatter his scull and I still needed answers.

I took a breather as the grounds went quiet and all that was heard was Sasuke's scream in pain.

**"OHHH RIGHT IN THE FACE! Finally some action! DO IT AGAIN!"**

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU FREAK?"

"Freak you say... HOW DARE YOU! YOU LEFT ME! I WAITED EVERYDAY FOR YOU FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS OF MY LIFE YOU BASTARD!" I started to cry as a shocked face made it's way to his face.

"You…-" His eyes widened as his mouth dropped a little.

"-Still look like a girl when you cry ya' know." His shocked expression died and was replaced with a little smile.

"you- URK! GAHHHHH!" Just as was about to answer I felt a searing pain in the middle of my back.

I've never felt this sort of pain before, it's like I'm being ripped apart inside out!

Still screaming I caught a glimpse of people surrounding me and a familiar grey haircut.

'I should've known that my little outburst would get me in trouble, he probably thought I was attacking and made his move while he had the advantage.'

**"Just when it was getting interesting too."**

"Damn…"

* * *

How was that? (Other than the grammar and spelling)

Like it? Don't like it? Tell me what you think by reviewing! I do not mind constructive criticism! Please remember you can vote on Naruto's pairing on the poll labelled 'Naruto: Butterfly Weapon' at the top of my profile page!

CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT!

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

* * *

Hi guys, its Creations-Embassy here with chapter 3 of Naruto: Butterfly Weapon! I know, I know, I haven't finished (no where near finished) my other fanfiction 'Naruto: Problematic Fox' but I got bored and decided that I would start another one. Please keep in mind that I am not abandoning my other one so please do not steal it!

As I have said many times, I'm sorry about my terrible grammar and spelling! It is late and I haven't proof read through this yet so please be patient because I shall fix it all up as soon as I can!

There is a poll available for you to vote on Naruto's pairing in this fanfic on my profile.

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Summary:**

What if things were different for Naruto? What if hardly anyone even knew of his existence? What if Naruto's so-called fate was that of a weapon? What if he wasn't even a 'he'?

* * *

**Chapter 3. Trouble**

I let out a small grunt while dropping onto my knees as a foot was connected with my stomach.

I glared up at the wall I knew was actually a one way window. I was in an interrogation room being beaten for my little 'scene' at the academy earlier today.

"URK! ACK!" The foot connected with my stomach again, making me cough up blood.

I clenched my teeth twisting my hands in a futile attempt to free my bound wrists.

Then the beating stopped and I let go of the pressure on my jaws. I heard the faint sound of a door opening and the footsteps of two people enter.

"I hope you understand what you did today."

I clenched my jaw again. It was the council elders.

"You filthy demon. You let your emotions take over and in doing so endangered the youngest Uchiha heir!"

I closed my eyes and tried to block them out.

"That's why…we are get you some special lessons to fix these little 'problems'. You should be grateful! After all, weapons shouldn't even have emotion."

I opened my eyes as I heard the sound of the door closing.

Suddenly a great amount of pressure connected with my back. I went to scream but nothing came out.

Tears started to silently fall onto the ground.

Emotions were my only form of freedom before now…my freedom is now gone.

My wings are bound.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I looked down at the seals that now decorated my wrists, ankles and from my neck to my hip.

They're designs were like chains wrapped around me, they were my freedom being locked away.

My new 'lessons' turned out to be torture sessions for every time I showed emotion. I was forced to wear a virtual mask that hid away everything.

Today I am going to the Uchiha compound to apologise for any trouble I caused.

Behind my mask I am quite happy. I get to see Sasuke again, I get to see where he lives and enjoy the atmosphere of family. They may not be my family, but seeing families makes me happy because I know they didn't have to live my life.

Walking through the front gates I stared in awe. This place was huge!

I quickly regained my mask and kept walking making sure the council members in front of me didn't notice.

Inu-san stepped in front of me and opened the door for the elders and me in tow.

Keeping my head in low I stepped towards who I thought were Sasuke's parents and bowed my upper body.

"Fugaku sama. Mikoto sama. I'm here to apologise for my terrible and appalling behaviour towards your son on Friday at the Academy."

I got down on the ground and rested my head on the back of my hands.

"I'm terribly sorry and this will never happen again, I beg for your forgiveness."

"Naruto?" I know that voice… it's Sasuke!

I fought the urge to look up at him; I didn't dare show the emotions showing on my face right now.

"What are you doing Naruto?" I heard him question, as his voice got closer.

"It is begging for your forgiveness Uchiha-san, for it's terrible behaviour on Friday towards you."

"It?" I couldn't tell what his face looked like but from his tone of voice I would say he was confused.

There were a few minutes of silence before Mikoto spoke up.

"We forgive you Uzumaki-san."

I got up from the ground but kept my head down. "I thank you dearly for your incredibly kind act of forgiveness."

I could feel the council elders glare daggers into my back; obviously I wasn't showing my appreciation enough.

"To show my appreciation I offer you my services as Weapon HLF."

"Excuse me?"

"How carless of me not to explain-" 'That's a beating.' "-I'm now serving the Leaf Village as my duty as a Weapon. I am known by my codename as the Hidden Leaf Fox. You may have heard of me during the council meetings. I'm now personally offering you my services to show my appreciation for your forgiveness for my shameful act towards your son."

I looked up for the first time. Mikoto had a shocked and doubtful expression whilst Fugato remained expressionless.

I then looked at Sasuke; his eyes were wide in shock.

"Very well Uzumaki-san. As of this point you now also serve the Uchiha clan."

Closing my eyes I placed my right arm across my chest.

"Hai. As of this point onwards I shall also serve the Uchiha clan to the best of my abilities of Weapon HLF."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day after that I didn't go to the academy. I took that time being punished by the council who didn't take a liking to sharing their oh-so-precious weapon.

But non-the less I still got officially branded by the Uchiha clan. Another seal was placed so I could be punished if I did anything not to their taste. This seal was placed on my right shoulder blade.

I hated having seals placed on me, they made me feel so trapped. They reminded me that my freedom was stripped from me.

I am currently heading down to the Uchiha compound to receive the details of what I will be doing for the Uchiha clan.

I have been invited for dinner, I was requested to come alone but the council insisted that I have Inu-san with me.

Stepping through the massive front gates I once again stared in awe at the sheer size of the Uchiha compound. It was huge; I don't think I will ever get over how big it is.

Walking up to the door I lifted my hand to knock on the front door but before my hand made contact the door flew open by the youngest Uchiha heir.

He grinned at me; it pained me so much not to smile back. I'm punished every time I'm caught showing emotion and since Inu-san was here I wasn't taking any risks.

"Naruto-san! Come in! Your just on time, dinner is almost ready!" I heard Mikoto call from what I believed was the kitchen.

Carefully removing my blue ninja sandals I went to slowly make my way to the kitchen when the impatient Sasuke grabbed me by my arm and hulled me through the corridors into the direction of Mikoto's voice.

'Remember your place demon. Weapons and demons are the lowest of them all, you shall treat anyone with upmost respect. If you fail to do so you will be punished until you are taught your place.'

Stepping into the kitchen I quickly remembered what the council had told me and bowed my upper body.

"Thank you so much for inviting me for dinner, it really is appreciated."

"Oh Naruto-kun there's no need for such formality. There are still a few minutes before dinner is ready, why don't you and Sasuke go play?" Mikoto smiled at Sasuke and I.

I just nodded my head; I didn't bother to correct her on my gender. Sasuke still doesn't know.

Before I could think I was once again hulled down the hallway, but this time to Sasuke's bedroom.

Once entering the room everything seems to slow down.

The moon light came in from the window onto the bed and the floor, it was peaceful.

"Naruto, I wanted to ask you something..."

The silence didn't last long though.

I turned to him, I was curious if he found out about my gender yet.

"Yesterday when you came to apologise… You came with the council and said some pretty weird stuff. They referred to you 'it' and you called yourself a weapon…why?"

I looked down, what should I say?

"Sasuke you have to understand…I'm different than you."

"Everyone is different aren't they?"

"Yes but…I'm even more different than that. No one in this village is the same as me… I was brought up in a very different environment with very different circumstances…"

"I don't get it…"

I took a breath in. Here I go.

"I was trained by very strong people ever since I can remember. I was locked away for 6 years of my life with no contact to the outside world. For a while, I didn't know there even was a 'outside world'."

"But why?"

"Because ever since my parents passed away, it was decided that I become a weapon."

"A weapon?"

"Yes. They are considered to be extremely strong emotionless beings only used for someone else's benefit. In my case, I am the weapon of the village. That is where my codename comes from, HLF Hidden Leaf Fox."

I took a shaky breath in, and then flinched when I felt something against my cheeks.

Looking up I realised that Sasuke had just wiped a tear off my face.

*Gasp* I ran over to the mirror and checked for tearstains but there were none.

I let out a sight of relief. "Few…That was close.."

"It's not the end of the world if you cry ya know." Sasuke gave me a confident smirk.

I forced smiled back. "Yeah I guess your right." 'But it sure will hurt a lot later.'

For some reason Sasuke's smirk disappeared at that point. He started to walk towards me, stopping a few inches away.

"You don't have to force yourself to smile."

"What?"

"Your forcing yourself to smile back, I know you are because…I do it too."

Sasuke looked down at me as his smirk turned into a genuine smile.

Not caring if Inu-san was watching I gave a small smile back and let my head fall into his chest.

I closed my eyes and zoned out from the real world. I wish this moment could last forever.

I could hear his heartbeat; it was so sturdy and paced. I could hear my heartbeat; it was fast and erratic. Why is that though?

Stepping away a little I listened as my heartbeat slowed down again.

'Why is it that when I'm near him, my heart beats so fast?'

**"You want to know?"**

'Kyuu? You know why? Do you mind telling me?'

**"You won't like it."**

'I don't care! Please tell me!'

**"Okay, okay, the reason why is because-"**

"Dinner is ready!"

* * *

How was that?

Like it? Hate it? Let me know and review! Please remember that I don't mind helpful criticism! Please remember you can vote on Naruto's pairing on the poll labelled 'Naruto: Butterfly Weapon' at the top of my profile page!

Thanks guys, CREATIONS-EMBASSY OUT!


End file.
